


A Late Night Treat

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Possible Past Love?, Slight spoilers, no beta living our best taichi lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: Omi and Juza have a set time each day where they meet to eat Omi's desserts. One day Juza runs late, and Omi does what he can to cheer him up. What he didn't know was how much his day would also brighten.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Late Night Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff fic between the two boys. Enjoy~
> 
> Slight spoilers: This does take place during part 2 where Juza ends up going to Yosei University. Not much discussed on the topic but still a heads up. Everything is fair game between the beginning and then.

Omi knew he spoiled a few troupe members. Some more than others, but he would never openly admit to anyone but Izumi. He also wouldn’t outright say that he sometimes overcooked desserts and had to “leave” out the extra treats for his favorite patron. When said patron would arrive from school, the two of them would sit and chat, sometimes talking idly into the morning. Looking at the clock above the oven, Omi noticed Juza was running a bit late compared to their normal meet up times. He hoped nothing bad had happened to the purple haired ex-delinquent, but only time would tell. Knowing how much Juza tried to change his past visage, Omi had high hopes it was something college related since Juza seemed to be having some difficulty getting adjusted to their college.

Sometimes, Omi wondered to himself, was it simply luck or chance coincidences that Juza continued to be in his life. From joining the same troupe, to now attending the same college, the two spend a lot of time together from acting to studying for their next finals. When he first met the boy, over a year ago, they were both just awkward newbies auditioning for a spot in the up and coming “akigumi” troupe of Mankai theater. No one else ended up trying out so there was very little need to audition and yet they still did. Omi's performance was mediocre at best, especially given he was nothing compared to Banri & Sakyo. However, as Omi watched Juza’s performance, he tried his hardest to ignore the iron thick defense weakening around his heart left by his past and focus on being accepted into the Mankai theater. But, there was just something or rather someone Juza reminded him of and it wouldn't leave the recesses of his mind. 

The little noise in the back of his head only got worse as they drafted their portfolios. Most people tried to run from their own stories, himself included, but inevitably they were all forced to open up and explain how they became who they were. Even someone as staunch as Sakyo managed to have him reflect on what he had accomplished in his life. He couldn’t run from his past if that’s what was the sole thing defining him. As he was forced to reflect, images of his lost friend kept populating in his head. Images of their gangs, soundbits of the lectures he’d get for not worrying about others, the small touches that graced his back as they celebrated their victories…  
  
It would be an understatement to say he missed his friend Nachi. If he could, he would give his own life to bring his friend back. In a sense, he did, signing up to be an actor, uncertain how long he’d keep this charade up. It took a bit of inspiration from others to keep him moving forward, from small conversations to emotional breakdowns, courtesy of his roommate. He hoped that Nachi was looking down at him, yelling at him every time he felt down, and he couldn’t help but think Juza was also there as a reminder of who he lost and who he could save. Thinking back to Juza, Omi checked the clock again to see that 10 minutes had passed during his little self reflection. He pouted a bit since he cherished the little moments just the two of them shared, and it wouldn't be long before he'd have to turn in. Taichi liked to call them his “bromance” hour, mentioning that Omi always seems to return a bit happier after spending some time with Juza. Omi brushed him off saying it helped remind him of the good times, assuming Taichi never had the best of friends coming from Godza.

Finally, after what seemed to be the 14th time Omi had cleaned the same dish, Juza entered the dorms, eyebrows closely knitted together. He looked a bit disheveled as if he had just run away from another fight. As their eyes locked, Omi heard his heart beat a bit louder, some blood flowing into his ears. He assumed it was from concern over the state Juza was in, and examined him thoroughly to see if there was any bruising.

“Evening Juza! Another long day at school?” Omi grinned through his words as his eyes remained vigilant, scanning for anything that showed remnants of a fight.

With the faintest nod, Juza threw his backpack onto the couch as he walked into the kitchen. He didn’t appear to have lost whatever he was in, Omi thought, but whatever it was definitely took the fight out of him.  
  
“College’s rougher than high school. I could barely get through jap lit so I had to stay after class to get extra help.” Juza's head continued to hang low as he took the seat at the table opposing Omi.  
  
Omi couldn’t help but feel a bit sympathetic towards Juza. He knew that Juza gave his all whenever he did anything but he constantly had to climb mountains to achieve what others did in a simple breath, like Banri. However, he couldn’t understand how staying late would leave Juza in such a….disheveled state. He walked over to the table to get a closer look and noticed that indeed there was no bruising anywhere from what he could see.  
  
“Did anything else happen after school? It looks like you got into another fight...or did some thugs pick on you again.” Omi didn’t mean to pick and pry like a nagging mother but curiosity got the best of him.  
  
“-ts nothing. Sometime’s I fidget or pick at stuff when I can’t get something and I end up looking like this. Do I look that bad?” As Juza explained his jacket situation, he ran his hands nervously through his hair tussling his hair, clear proof of what he had been doing for the past few hours.  
  
Before he could keep messing in his hair, Omi reached his hand out gripping his wrist. “Nothing wrong with your hair being a little messy. In fact I think it changes your demeanor a little. Makes you look cuter.” As he said this, he let go of Juza’s wrist to ruffle his hair a bit himself. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit feeling that small bit of happiness run down his spine. Before he got too carried away, Omi pulled away, turning to the kitchen to grab his excess treats he always saved. As he walked to grab spoons and cups, Juza lowered his head even further, hoping to hide his flushed cheeks, unused to such affection.

“Ah! I hope this will help cheer you up as well! I made pudding today. Most of the troupe seem to like it but I made sure to add extra sugar to yours since you have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Omi confidently strolled back over to the table, noticing Juza head pop up, eyes full of excitement though his neutral face would say otherwise. Juza waited for Omi to serve him, their usual routine. At first he would protest, saying he could grab his items himself, but Omi would only ignore him, reminding him that he had a busy day and should relax.  
  
“...thanks.” With a quiet mutter of the word, Juza sat until the plate was in front of him. Once the dessert left the owner’s hands, Juza’s spoon dove into the over sweetened treat, euphoria flooding his eyes as the spoon hit his tongue. Omi sat down across from Juza with a miniature version of his own so that Juza did not have to feel like he was eating alone. As Omi went to dig into his own cup, he looked across the table curious to see if Juza liked his new creation. Omi could only watch with a feeling of joy as the ex delinquent thoroughly consumed his wide array of desserts. He hoped his desserts would help Juza get through this bad day, or any bad day, but he couldn’t help but wonder who was truly receiving a treat, watching Juza tear through the pudding cup.

After a few minutes of peaceful eating, Omi noticed a smidgen of pudding on the side of Juza’s mouth. He knew Juza could be somewhat of a messy eater when he was excited, so that combined with how tired he was probably led to this situation.  
  
“Hey Juza. You have a bit of pudding on your face.” Focused solely on the cup in front of him, a few seconds passed before Juza pieced together Omi was talking to him.  
  
“Hm...wha?” As Juza put down his spoon confused, Omi decided to help him not wanting to interrupt what he was doing. Instinctively, Omi stood up from his chair to lean over and swipe the mess off his cheek. With a quick little swipe most of the pudding was gone, now residing on Omi’s thumb. Before Juza could process what was happening, Omi stuck his thumb in his mouth, sampling the juza flavored pudding. With a slight wince, Omi thought he may have made it a bit too sweet, contemplating how he could improve for the next batch.

“Ah, you really enjoy sweets don’t you? Even that was too sweet for m-er Juza are you okay?” Looking up at him was a flush faced Juza, staring incredulously at what just occurred. Had Omi just cleaned his face...and ate what was on it? Did he not see the insinuations he made with that small gesture. Juza was not one to think too hard on things too long, else he’d spiral, but he was old enough to know that’s not something _friends_ do.

“...uh...you know if you’re going to keep staring at me like that, you’re going to have to say something…” Omi, unaware of the spell he put Juza under, blushed a little under the intense stare. Was Juza upset he stole a bit of his sugary snack?  
  
“I mean, I could always get your more pudding if-” Before Omi could finish his sentence, Juza’s hand brushed the side of his face. He looked over at the hand as Juza stood up from his seat pushing Omi’s head to meet his. As he started to understand what was happening, Juza’s face met his. Since his mouth was half open, and Omi seemed to not reject him, Juza took his chance and stuck his tongue in. Feeling Juza exploring the small crevices of his mouth, Omi closed his eyes to relish in the feeling. He knew Juza was someone important to him, but his brain never connected the fact Juza could be someone more than a reminder of what he needed to protect.  
  
After a minute or so, Juza pulled back wiping a bit of spit off his mouth as Omi recollected himself. Both stared at each other red faced and panting, neither one certain on how to address what just happened.

“-ts best when I tasted it from you” Juza muttered head cocked to the side to hide his embarrassment. He had not meant to leap at the chance he was given, but now here he sat. In his mind, he would confess his true feelings before kissing the man who’d spoiled him for over a year and stole his heart but he just blew it, an impulse overtaking him.  
  
“Um” Omi coughed “Maybe that means in the future I should let you taste a bit more things that way”. Surprised Juza looked up to confirm his ears heard what he said. This...this was like something out of a shoujo manga. As if on cue, Omi used the same thumb he wiped Juza’s face with to wipe the spit off his face. Juza could only sputter as Omi collected the dishes off the table.  
  
“Though...it would best if we continued this type of conversation in private quarters. So next time meet me in my room? For now, you should head to bed. It is getting late and we do have classes tomorrow.” Omi’s ears burned a little at how direct he was being but he and Juza had just crossed into a new path and he would prefer it’d not be one constantly interrupted by a very noisy and nosy dorm.

“Yeah...let’s do that.” Nodding a little, and still a little shocked his crush confirmed his feelings, Juza pushed his chair in and bid Omi goodnight as he headed towards his dorm room. As Omi washed and put up the dishes, he thought about just how this was going to continue. Between sneaking dishes into his room and kicking Taichi out, Omi wondered if someone could keep Taichi occupied and also keep what Juza and Omi started a secret.

Piecing two and two together, Omi plotted on what he could text Yuki and how much bartering he would need to keep it hush hush. Maybe he could trade a secret for a secret since he knew those two had a habit of sneaking off together. As Omi planned his next attack, he looked back at the kitchen. While he was grateful to truly find a new life, he would now forever be indebted to this kitchen and the little dates it hosted for him and his newly found...boyfriend. Interest? Date? Hm, maybe he should’ve addressed that before sending Juza to bed, but too late for that. 

As he entered his room, he noticed Taichi fast asleep, the clock on the dresser reading midnight. He exhaled a bit because he was not too sure he’d be able to get around this night of Taichi’s q/a after the time he spent with Juza. As he quietly changed into his night clothes, he checked his phone one last time before bed. He noticed one notification blinking on his phone and saw that Juza had sent him a text a few minutes ago.  
  
“ _Night. Thank you for the treats and uh...I hope I didn’t creep you out”._ Omi quietly chuckled to himself. He would not be Muku’s cousin if there was not some doubt involved.  
  
 _“You didn’t creep me out at all. You help me realize that I am more dense than I should be haha.”_ Omi didn’t mean to fight doubt with self deprecation but he couldn’t help but wonder if Taichi caught onto his crush before he did. Scanning the sleeping boy for any telltale answers, Omi shook his head at his foolishness.  
  
 _“So you’re not grossed out by what happened?”_ _  
__  
__“If I was grossed out, why would I invite you to my room? I’m a bit slow to the draw but yes Juza. I like you. I hope you like me too. Now please go to sleep.”_  
 _  
“...I do. Okay, G’night :).”_ Omi felt his heart leap a beat at the small smile. He could really get used to keeping Juza by his side. From his big heart to his unrelenting determination, Omi could only hope that Nachi approved of his new found partner. He never wanted to admit he sometimes saw Juza as Nachi but as his eyes closed, he couldn’t help but wonder if what he felt for Nachi was also just friendship...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the little oneshot. This ONLY happened because Omi's tags on the main screen said he couldn't worrying about Juza and him/people from his exgame always comparing him to Nachi. Like, hello? Does the nature oblivious run rampant in Mankai or is it just me?


End file.
